


Pissed Off Offspring

by Trenchcoat Hunter (Reedt)



Series: Trenchcaot Hunter's Tumblr Inspired Series [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Future, Animated GIFs, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by GIFs, Kid Fic, Kidnapped Derek, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Prison, Tortured Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedt/pseuds/Trenchcoat%20Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you have <em>your</em> guns?"</p><p>The young man grabbed his duffel off the ground. "Yeah, their charged and ready. Dad made sure of that before I left for Berkley."</p><p>"Your dad is insane for coming up with those things."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pissed Off Offspring

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [Nyxelestia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxelestia/pseuds/Nyxelestia) for this one shot because of [THIS](http://nyxelestia.tumblr.com/post/149590416445/trenchcoat-hunter-nyxelestia) post we started to fall into and she remarked _"I just had a random thought: he looks like the love child of ~~Stiles~~ Dylan O'Brien and ~~Derek~~ Tyler Hoechlin."_ :P

"I've been sitting on my ass for two hours at this damn coffee shop. Do you have a location yet?"

A sigh came out of his phone. "Lucky, it took me this long just to get you into the right city of where they are. I'm working as fast as I can here."

The young man clenched his fist. "It's been almost a week!"

"And we know," the voice snapped sharply. "Don't think for a minute we like being stuck here in Europe while you're going at this alone!"

"I can handle myself! Just tell me where to go!"

Shuffling could be heard before a feminine voice came through. "Stop snapping and god damn wait! We can't magically fix this so stop being so belligerent."

"Dad probably could," slipped through gritted teeth.

"I swear you're so much like your parents...Lucky, if you don't calm down, we'll hold off information until we get back and we all go together. Don't think I won't pull rank."

Deep, controlled breaths pulled into the young man's lungs and with each exhale, a little of his anger went with it. "Sorry Aunt Lyds, it's just-"

"-I know. Don't worry kid."

More shuffling could be heard as the phone was obviously passed around again. "I've got a location, I'm sending you the info now."

"Thanks Uncle Danny."

"Do you have _your_ guns?"

The young man grabbed his duffel off the ground. "Yeah, their charged and ready. Dad made sure of that before I left for Berkley."

"Your dad is insane for coming up with those things."

<~~~~~>

Time had melded together at this point. Stiles had lost track of the days as he was hauled up from his cell by a pair of thugs. The heat clung to his sweaty shirt, chaffed his legs raw and left him dazed from being depleted of all the electrolytes. Yes, these sadistic bastards gave him bread and water, but not a taste of salt in who knows how long. His head pounded and the nausea kept him too focused on his stomach to remember the path his captors took through the hallways before he was thrown into the same damn room he always is. The thugs drop him into the chair without a second look back as they exited the room. Stiles was still dazed as the other door opened and in walked someone new. A smirk lit up his lips as he tried to focus on the face. "Well, look at that. Fresh blood."

The older man was rather distinguished as he sat down opposite of Stiles. "Yes, it seems Kate got tired of dealing with you herself."

Stiles rolled his head and laughed, still dazed. "So she brought in a substitute?"

"She brought in an expert." A tablet was placed in front of Stiles.

Stiles stared down languidly at the tablet in front of him as the older man rested his arms on the table and folded his hands together. "This could be easier on the both of you, you know. Your magic is drained and we've incapacitated your husband. Just tell us where the Nemeton is."

Somewhere, Stiles knows his husband can hear him. The bastards told him that during one of their first days here.

It was par in part of the torture to know Derek was somewhere nearby, but to see him chained up on a live feed, drained and fatigued as he probably felt hurt Stiles to the heart. Another part of his heart though, steeled in resolve. "You think this is the first time Derek and I've been in this situation? Even if we can't do anything to get out, help will come."

The other man smiled coldly. "I'm afraid your pack is still detained in Germany. Don't believe they'll come to save you any time soon."

Stiles laughed loud and hysterically. "Who said anything about the Pack?"

<~~~~~~>

Lochlan Stilinski-Hale has lived a rather interesting life if people ever thought to ask him. Being adopted was a great day, especially given how often he had been passed over because of his bad heart. No one really wanted to deal with an medical investment like him when there were perfectly healthy kids around. At least until Stiles and Derek came along. His social worker, who had been trying to get him placed for five years, had called the group home to let him know that there was someone that wanted to meet him! The twelve-year-old couldn't really believe it but now, more than ten years later, Lochlan knew how much he was loved by his parents and his parent's odd ball family. Getting a crash course on the supernatural had been a helluva trip, but after his dad worked some magic (LITERALLY) to fix his heart coupled with years of physical training under his papa and Grandpa Chris, Lochlan was not someone to be trifled with and frankly, Lochlan was very pissed off that someone had taken his dad and papa.

"Of course it's an abandoned warehouse. When is it ever not," Lochlan muttered as he rummaged through his duffel.

"Freeze!" A voice said behind him.

Lochlan did the opposite actually as he whipped his black Desert Eagle up and turned.

The hunter before him smirked. "Smooth draw kid, but you don't have the balls to actually-"

Lochlan pulled the trigger easily and shot the hunter. Of course, a gun Stiles commisioned wouldn't be normal. Oh no, this didn't shoot bullets of any metal; these guns shot magic. Instead of just piercing a body, these magic shots would completely incapacitate the targets, no matter the mundane body armor or shields one might employ. They also had the advantage of being loud as a burping bee.

 "Cool," Lochlan remarked as he watched the hunter drop to the ground. He grabbed his other gun, a few supplies from his bag and ran off.

As he came around the bend, Lochlan ducked behind a bush as he spotted five hunters milling about. This required a little strategy. Grabbing a canister, Lochlan tripped the trigger and rolled it away. About twenty seconds later, green smoke flooded one side of the warehouse that backed into an open area. Yells of surprise and confusion popped up from the hunters as they trained their guns into the noxious cloud. Amidst the yelling, Lochlan threw one of his grandpa's sonic transmitters although this one he had tweaked with and instead of an ultra sonic frequency, this little beauty sounded like a pack of wolves running around. The hunters all started taking pot shots into the smoke, hoping to get a wolf. Lochlan snorted at the lack of discipline. Every single one of those idiots were so focused on the smoke, Lochlan actually walked up to them all unnoticed.

Of course, they all noticed when Lochlan dropped a body.

 Two of the hunters turned to Lochlan, but he easily shot the first one _twice_ before he spun around and shot the other.

 Lochlan walked up to the next one and just smashed his elbow into the hunter's face as he spun and dodged a shot.

 Spinning an elbow to the back of the head, Lochlan turned on the last startled hunter (not believing that this **_KID_ ** just danced around his shot) and took a double shot at the fool.

An alarmed began to wail above his head.

_"Intruder Alert...Intruder Alert....Begin Lockdown Protocol...Begin Lockdown Protocol..."_

Well, it seemed the element of surprise was gone at this point. Lochlan figured he might as well as go through the front door. "Hang on dad, papa. I'm coming"

<~~~~~~>

The older man got up and talked with someone at the door quietly before he came back and took the tablet back. After a few taps, he placed the tablet back in front of Stiles. "It seems there's an intruder. You wouldn't happen to know who this young man is would you, considering the rest of you mongrels are in Europe."

Stiles focused on the tablet in front of him once more as he watched the young man dash into the building, taking out every assailant that comes at him.

Stiles was quiet for a moment longer than the older man must have liked before he snapped, "Who is he! Answer me now!"

Stiles lifted his eyes back to the man with a clarity he hadn't had in the last few days, fierce pride rising in him. "That's our son, and he's pissed."

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of gun-shoot spells came from this really good anime I like called _"Mahōka Kōkō no Rettōsei"_ or **"The Irregular at Magic High School"**. I highly recommend it.


End file.
